


暴风雨夜

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 罗恩怒气冲冲地离开帐篷，留下哈利和赫敏两人面对暴风雨。基于1-7卷，哈赫向。





	暴风雨夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stormy Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485671) by MattD12027. 



> “倘你爱一个人，他必藏头蔽脸，因但凡他显出本来面目，爱也便一去不返。”  
> ——费奥多尔·陀思妥耶夫斯基，《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》

_“把魂器留下。”哈利说。_

_罗恩从头上扯下链子，把挂坠盒丢在近旁的椅子上，然后转向赫敏。_

_“你打算怎么办？”_

_“你说什么？”_

_“你是留下，还是怎么着？”_

_“我……”她显得很痛苦，“是——是的，我要留下。罗恩，我们说过要跟哈利一起，我们说过要帮——”_

_“我明白了。你选择了他。”_

_“罗恩，不——求求你——回来，回来！”_

_她被自己施的铁甲咒挡住了，等她把它解除，罗恩已冲进夜幕之中。哈利默默杵在原地，听着赫敏一边哭泣，一边在林中呼喊罗恩的名字。_

_几分钟后，她回来了，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。_

_“他走——走——走了！幻影移形了！”_

_她跌坐在椅子上，蜷身哭了起来。_

_哈利心中一片茫然。他俯身拾起魂器，挂在自己脖子上，又拽下罗恩铺上的毯子，给赫敏披上。然后他爬上了自己的床，盯着漆黑的帐篷顶，听着滂沱的雨声。_

但还有一个声音随着细碎的雨声渐大渐小——那是赫敏低低的呜咽。哈利在铺位上辗转反侧，竭力不去听她绝望的哭声，不去想罗恩冲进夜幕的背影，不受魂器在他脑海中低低絮语的恶意诱惑。

最后这一点是最困难的，因为他对罗恩满腔怒火，而魂器正不停地对他说他不该觉得惊讶。罗恩总是动不动就发脾气，又嫉妒心过剩，所以三人组会落到这个地步也是顺理成章的。他紧闭双眼，竭力不去想在他心口上跳动的那块冰冷金属，不去想心中逐渐增长的怒气，但这需要极大的克制力。

然而，哈利不确定这样的克制是否值得，毕竟他完全有权生罗恩的气。他们多年的友谊，在那红发小子眼里似乎不值一提。还有赫敏。她被伤透了心，而罗恩只想着自己，被嫉妒气昏了头，根本没有注意。

想到罗恩向他炫耀过的那本书——关于如何迷倒女巫的那一本，再看看背道而驰的现实，哈利冷哼一声，不禁觉得有些讽刺。在哈利印象里，罗恩想追求赫敏少说也有两年了，而如今，他却以最糟糕的方式伤了她的心。罗恩抛下了她。

想到赫敏，他的注意力又回到了那隐在雨声中呜咽声上。赫敏仍在哭泣。他硬着心肠听了几分钟，终于在铺位上转过身，向黑暗中望去，只见他刚才为她盖上的毯子正随着她的抽泣轻轻颤抖。

他痛恨这一切。他痛恨伏地魔；痛恨那些魂器，痛恨这场荒野中漫无目标的搜寻；痛恨过去两年中发生的，影响他与赫敏、罗恩间友谊的一切；而他最痛恨的，就是自己除了为她披上毯子外，再不能给她更多的安慰。

贴在他皮肤上的魂器剧烈跳动，有那么一瞬，他险些任凭那股恨意淹没自己，但有一件事阻止了他：她的哭声停下了。他又向黑暗中望去，试图看清赫敏，却只能看见轮廓模糊的一堆被子。他等着剧跳的心平静下来，感到那股憎恶一切的恨意渐渐退去，才坐起身来。他把腿悬在床边，盯着赫敏蜷身的那张椅子。

哈利不知该怎么形容，但这两年他们俩之间发生了一些变化。然而，在魔法部事件发生前，赫敏一直是理解并支持他的；而那以后她就变得好斗易怒、言语尖刻，近一年来甚至有些疏远他。起初，哈利把这归结为在战争的威胁中成长所带来的压力；但随着时间推移，他渐渐想到这是因为罗恩。

一旦赫敏和罗恩正式交往，三人组将不可避免地改变。一想到那孤独的一天可能到来，哈利就觉得一股强烈的悲伤直要将他吞没。到那时，三人组将变成二加一，再也不会是三，他们很可能还是挚友，却再也不能共享同样的情谊。

哈利双手紧攥被头，继续盯着赫敏蜷身的位置。那些设想——无论好坏——如今都被粉碎了，因为罗恩刚刚离开了他们。三人组确实减成了两人，却不是哈利所预想的组合。而奇怪的是，悲伤并不曾稍减。三依然被分割成了不对等的两边。

“赫敏。”哈利嘶哑着嗓子说，他不知自己想说什么，只是不顾一切地想打破空气中压抑的紧张气氛。

就在那一刻，哈利清楚地意识到，要想完成任务，他们俩唯一的希望就是彼此间的信赖和友情。

毯子微微晃动，但赫敏还是没有露脸。

“嗯？”一个哽咽低沉的声音传来。哈利深吸了口气，不知他们该如何摆脱这种状态。当第三个伙伴突然离去时，剩下的两人要如何继续前行？最在意的人都离去后，一个人要如何继续前行？

哈利蹙眉思忖：赫敏是否在意罗恩胜过在意他？他认为他们彼此有感情，但他从没去想过那感情是否可能意味着赫敏在心目中罗恩的地位在哈利之前。但他在意赫敏，深深地在意着。对罗恩也是，但他现在不想再去考虑这个（魂器又在他衬衫下令人不快地跳动着）。

“我们能做到吗？”他尽量保持着平稳的嗓音问道。

既然著名的格兰芬多铁三角解体了，伏地魔是不是会赢？黑魔王是不是已经赢了？对哈利而言，这似乎是战争中最关键的一刻；如果他和赫敏无法继续他们应尽的使命，那么一切就全完了。

毯子又晃了起来，然后被掀开了。黑暗的帐篷里，除了帐外透进的风雨声，再听不见别的声响，哈利只能模糊看到赫敏的脑袋从被子底下钻了出来。

“你什么意思？”她闷声问。他知道这么想很懦弱，但他还是很高兴自己看不清她脸上的泪痕。

“我们要怎么才能做到？”他的声音突然染上了一抹苦涩的味道，“你听见他说的了。你知道他说得没错。我不知道自己在做什么。我们只是在这里浪费时间。”哈利低头盯着紧攥在手里的毯子。他心里空落落的，没有一点自信，他不喜欢这种感觉。

话音甫落的短暂沉默中，他意识到，如果赫敏也离开了，那他将不得不向这一切低头。她是他们整个行动的核心和头脑。他自己做事全凭直觉，要不是有她在身旁适时抑止他的疯狂念头，他肯定早就死了。

她的动作再次吸引了他的目光，他有些惊讶地发觉赫敏从椅子上站起身，向他走来。他审慎地注视着她缓缓走过房间，极是小心地在他身边坐下。她的重量让床板嘎吱一响。

“你信任我吗？”她问道，嗓音仍因刚才的哭泣而有些沙哑。不等他回答，一阵风卷着雨幕扫在帐篷上，给本已凄凉的情境更增了一丝怅音。

“那当然。”他终于答道。他转头望着她。她的头发低垂着，遮住了她的脸。她微微弓着腰，手肘支在腿上，或许正盯着地面。

“那么你该知道，要是不相信你，我早就走了。”她说。尽管一向意志坚强，听到她的话后，他的喉咙还是莫名地哽咽了。他收紧下巴，竭力克制着那股突如其来的情感激流；为什么她的话会对他产生如此强烈的影响，他也不知道。

“但是——”他开口道，嗓音喑哑。她的身形抽搐了一下，似乎想转身看他的脸，但终于还是保持着弓身的姿势。他清了清嗓子，为脸上滑下的那滴泄露真情的泪水而暗自恼怒。

“但是我们几个月都没有任何进展。”他静静地说，心里有些荒谬地希翼着情况说出来会不那么像事实，又或者赫敏会表示反对。

“你说得对。”她说，他的希翼如打在滩头的海浪一般粉碎了。又一滴滚烫的泪水滑下脸颊，他别过头不去看她，想要擦拭，却终究没有动手，因为那样赫敏就会发现他在流泪，他将更加难以抑制自己的感情。

“但我们也从没指望这会很容易，不是吗？”她问道，似乎并不等待回答，因为她低低哼了一声，继续道，“好吧，看来罗恩可能是那么想的……”她声音变小下来。他以为她又要哭了，可她没有，他不由愈发为自己的眼泪而感到羞愧，它已经渐渐干了，但泪痕仍糊在他脸上，像是透明的禁忌。

哈利感到胳膊上传来一阵压力。起初很轻柔，只是试着把他拽过去，但随后就加大了力道；但他依然不愿看她。

“哈利。”她低声唤道，声音离他很近。他惊讶地扭头面向她，只见她的双眼因看到他泪湿的脸而睁大了。当他想再别过头去时，她用双手捧住了他的脸。

“哈利……”她又唤了一声，嗓音里饱含着如此的温柔和关怀，叫他几乎承受不住。不到十分钟前，她曾蜷缩在椅子上哭泣，他却不敢走过去安慰她。而如今，为了他这一时的脆弱，她却如此无私关怀，善解人意；他没能做到的一切，她都做到了。他不值得她这样。

“你该和罗恩一起走的。”他哑着嗓子说，现在他没法把视线从她眼眸上移开了，因为她正端着他的脸。“我能带给你的只有死亡，而那又是为了什么？都是些漫无目标的搜寻而已，从一开始我们就缺乏足够的信息。”

他合上双眼，不再流泪，却仍有些颤抖。赫敏的眼神，还有她的动作，在他内心深处带起了一丝他自知无权触及的情愫。一股难以名状的缱绻柔情萦绕在他心头，灼如赤铁。

“罗恩本不该走。”赫敏纠正他，那口吻是他再熟悉不过的。他再次睁开眼，发现她棕褐色的眸子依然凝视着他。“但这也不是第一次了，对吧？”她问道，微微睁大了眼睛。那一刻，她显得如此纯真，哈利不顾一切地想把她送走，远离自己，到安全的地方去。但只要伏地魔和他的走狗们还逍遥法外，她就永远不可能安全，因为她和哈利早已被联系在一起。

沉默再次把手指伸进了帐篷，将他们笼在掌心里，又罩上一层凄冷的雨声。赫敏仍捧着他的脸，没有放下手。她的双手像炭火一样烧灼着他的皮肤。

“那我们呢，赫敏？”在长久得仿若永恒的静默后，哈利问道。他微微侧过头，一边脸颊不自觉地贴紧了她的手。“我们能做到吗？”

她靠上前，舒臂拥住他，依偎进他怀里，这是他记忆中她从未有过的举动。有一瞬，他一动不动地静坐着，而后他抬手从身后揽住她，把她紧紧搂在胸前。在这绝望之中，她是他唯一的依靠。

“我不知道，哈利，”她柔声说，“但我们将始终拥有彼此，直到最后一刻。”他把下巴搁在她浓密的卷发上，合上眼，过去六年半的经历一幕幕在他脑海中闪过。

最后会是怎样的呢？哈利和赫敏的胜利？抑或死亡？想到赫敏被伏地魔或是食死徒打倒的画面，那股灼热感复又回到了他眼框里。

那些关于赫敏临终画面的可怕假想一遍遍在他脑海中重映，他收紧了胳膊，像是回应似的，她在他怀里微微颤抖起来。现在，他必须成为两人中坚强的那一个了。

他把下巴从她头顶上移开，轻轻搁在她肩头，让脸颊轻贴着她的脸。被截在他们脸颊间的，是她情感的明证，但它不知怎地恰好落在他这里。她的泪水是这场灾难中唯一的真实，他只能紧拥着她，任她将灵魂倾注在他身上。

“我真高兴你还在这里，”他低喃着，近乎不假思索，“如果你走了，我就不知道如何是好了。你是我能坚持下来的理由，赫敏。因为有你，我才活到今天。我不想——不想死。”他说着，声音最后有些颤抖。他们相拥着轻轻地、轻轻地前后摇晃起来。

“我也不想你死。”他补了一句，把鼻眼埋进她肩头，驱开心中的刺痛。她散发着肉桂和香草的气息，注意到像她的香气这样的平常琐事，让他有种不可名状的安慰感。

“我愿——我愿为你而死。”她静静地回答，嗓音微微颤抖。他拼命摇头，这个动作让更多的香气蹭在了他鼻翼上，钻进他鼻孔里。

“但我不要你死！”他反对道，声音被她的毛衣蒙着，有些发闷。

“这就是我们俩还在这里的原因，哈利。”她说着，微微转头，有某种温润的东西抵在了他脖颈上。起初，他以为是她的脸颊。当她再开口时，他才意识到那是她的嘴唇，心怦怦直跳。

“因为有必要的话，我们都愿为彼此而死。”

哈利感受着她的唇驻留在他脉搏上的触感，回想起在霍格沃茨时与金妮共度的那些时光。而今想来，他们那些看似更富激情的互动却还比不上赫敏这个简单的动作来得美好，令他心安。也就是在那一刻，他明白自己一直以来犯了一个严重的错误。赫敏始终都在他身旁，陪伴他经历了一切；而他却像往常一样，把一切都搞砸了。

“希望我们不会有那种必要。”他回答道，语调沉静。片刻之后，他把脸转向她。四目相对，他们深深望进对方眼里，短短一瞬间，有千言万语在这个简单的凝视中流转往复。然后他明白了，只要他和赫敏拥有彼此，其他什么都不重要。什么都不重要，哪怕帐篷外仍是一片凄风苦雨。


End file.
